1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting mechanisms and, particularly, to a connecting mechanism and an electronic device including a first housing and a second housing connected together by the connecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a fastener mechanism to allow two separate articles to be operatively engaged is well known. An auxiliary tool such as screwdriver is usually used to fasten/loosen a fastener mechanism. When there is no screwdriver at hand, a user may not be able to operate the fastener mechanism.
Therefore, what is needed is a new connecting mechanism which can overcome the described shortcoming.